Ángel
by Junjou-Panic
Summary: La vida de los humanos es efímera. Su existencia sobre la tierra no marca la diferencia, la naturaleza siempre será con o sin humanos. Sin embargo los enviados del cielo deberán velar el alma que reside en el cuerpo humano y llevarla de vuelta a la luz.


**Ángel**

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, si fuera mío sería algo así como una extraña mezcla de piratas vampiros ninjas del espacio con una pizca de xoloitzcuintle chicloso.

**Pareja:** Asakiku, con un poco de JpnxUkfem

**Advertencia:** Muerte de un personaje. AU. Quizás un poco OOC.

**Sumary:** La vida de los humanos es efímera. Su existencia sobre la tierra no marca la diferencia, la naturaleza siempre será con o sin humanos. Sin embargo los enviados del cielo deberán velar el alma que reside en el cuerpo humano y llevarla de vuelta a la luz, para así reiniciar un ciclo interminable.

**Dedicatoria**: Este fanfic es para mí gansito vengador, así que disfrútalo weonaza. **Para Darkcatalgo~~**

**ENJOY~~**

* * *

><p>Hermoso. Esa era la única descripción que podía dar para aquel ser que se encontraba frente a él. No, ni siquiera esa palabra definía lo que realmente veía. Esa criatura estaba fuera de cualquier entendimiento humano, no había manera de describir tal belleza, tal perfección, tal armonía. Parecía estar en un sueño abrumador del cual deseaba jamás despertar.<p>

-Morirás- dijeron aquellos sensuales y a la vez inmaculados labios, los cuales deseaba devorar sin escrúpulos.

Aquella pálida piel como la porcelana era atrayente, ese cabello negro perfectamente cortado le llamaba a ser enredado entre sus dedos, esos ojos negros sin vida parecían dos pozos oscuros sin fondo en los cuales deseaba ser atrapado.

-¿Cuando?- fue lo único que pudo preguntar, intentando salir de su ensoñación.

-Tres días-

Tres días era muy poco tiempo, lo sabía. Pero en esos momentos no podía razonar, aún estaba anonado por la belleza de ese ser. Le dio la espalda y salió de aquella fría habitación. Caminando por los pasillos de su hogar, deteniendo su marcha frente a una puerta donde una pequeña avioneta de madera estaba clavada. Abrió la perilla sin llamar y fue recibido por un grito molesto.

-Toca antes de entrar- grito un pequeño niño que jugaba entretenido con un videojuego.

-Peter, haz las maletas- fue su única línea. Aquellos ojos azules lo contemplaron con curiosidad.

-¿Nos vamos de vacaciones?- pregunto entusiasmado. El otro negó con rapidez, sonriéndole cálidamente.

-Tú te vas de vacaciones, te quedaras unos días en casa de Tino- el niño grito de alegría y corrió a meter unas cuantas camisas, unos pantalones y gran cantidad de juguetes a una maleta que guardaba en el armario. Un par de orbes esmeralda miraban al pequeño con ternura y tristeza, mientras desde la sombra un par de ojos negros miraban al rubio sin expresión alguna.

El anglosajón cerró la puerta y camino hacia el recibidor, tomando el teléfono y marcando un número que sabía de memoria.

-¿Diga?- preguntaron al otro lado de la línea, Arthur se quedó en silencio unos segundos y finalmente hablo.

-Tino, necesito que me hagas un favor muy grande, quizás el ultimo que te pida en mi vida, pero tú eres el único en quien puedo confiar- algo en la voz de Arthur hizo que el finlandés se alertara, tomando el teléfono con fuerza y temor.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el chico.

-Ya no podré hacerme cargo de Peter, necesito que lo cuides por un tiempo...- su voz se convirtió en un susurro, bajando un poco el tono cuando escucho como Peter corría por el pasillo buscando otra maleta -Le dije que estaría contigo de vacaciones, está encantado ante la idea- hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea y Tino respondió.

-Está bien, pero...- el finlandés no pudo ocultar su preocupación -¿Sucede algo?-

-Es difícil de explicar, pero supongo que terminaras enterándote tarde o temprano- entonces colgó el teléfono. Para después volver a marcar otro número.

Aquel misterioso ser seguía observándolo, en silencio, nunca había visto ningún humano que se tomara el asunto de su muerte con tal calma.

-¿Roderich?- pregunto Arthur cuando contestaron al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Que sucede Arthur?- pregunto con extrañeza el austriaco.

-Necesito que escribas mi testamento y vengas mañana mismo a mi casa para que lo firme-

-¿Testamento? ¿A qué viene la urgencia?-

-Nunca es muy temprano para escribir uno-

-Entiendo, pero mañana no puedo, tengo que...-

-Iré a tu casa esta noche, claro, solo si lo tienes listo- aquella urgencia hizo desconfiar al austriaco, pero decidió no preguntar más.

-¿Que deseas que escriba en el?-

-Deja como heredero de la mitad de la empresa a Peter Kirkland, pero solo podrá acceder a la fortuna cuando cumpla los 24, sin embargo mientras llegue el momento deja que Alfred F. Jones se encargue de las finanzas de la empresa, el tendrá la otra mitad, aunque claro, solo en caso de que muera podrán utilizar el dinero, Alfred también debe hacerse cargo de los gastos de Peter, dando dinero a la familia de Tino para el cuidado de mi hermanito-

-Está bien- confirmo Roderich -Lo escribiré ahora mismo-

-Pasare esta noche a firmarlo- musito Arthur, cortando una vez más la llamada.

Arthur camino por los pasillos de su casa, encerrándose en su oficina y sacando una botella de vino. No se molestó en servirlo en una copa, simplemente abrió la botella y dio un sorbo a aquel líquido que bajo por todo su cuerpo quemando su garganta y brindándole un poco de calor, devolviendo a la realidad de esa horrible pesadilla. Aquella extraña criatura se sentó frente a él, mirándolo fijamente en una extraña mezcla de curiosidad y respeto.

-¿No tienes miedo?- pregunto entonces la criatura. Arthur solo rio amargamente, dando otro sorbo a la botella.

-Es lo único que todos tenemos seguro, ¿porque debería temer a algo que sabía desde que nací?- los ojos negros del extraño ser se abrieron de par en par, sin salir de su asombro por las reacciones de ese hombre. -Aunque...- musito el inglés un tanto molesto -Hubiera sido bueno que me avisaran con más tiempo- El pelinegro siguió inexpresivo, notando como el hombre de derribaba poco a poco.

-Al menos te avisaron- musito -Muchos no tienen el privilegio- el silencio reino la habitación, entonces Arthur contemplo una vez más a aquel ser, aun sin entender como algo podía tener esa belleza enloquecedora, quizás eso era lo que lo tenía anonado sin poder reaccionar ante la noticia de su muerte, la belleza de aquel extravagante ser.

-¿Eres un ángel?- pregunto, observando lo que parecía un chico de 17 años de edad de raíces asiáticas. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del pelinegro, pero su mirada siguió vacía.

-Algo así- Arthur le dio otro sorbo a la botella.

-¿Quieres un poco?- pregunto, exaltando al ángel que seguía contemplándolo.

-La comida humana no tiene ningún sabor para mí- menciono con simplicidad.

-Prefiero beber acompañado- susurro el inglés, sonriendo con tristeza. El pelinegro miro unos segundos la botella, se levantó de donde estaba y la tomo entre sus manos, dando un pequeño sorbo, sin percibir ningún sabor u olor en su boca.

-¿Tienes un nombre?- pregunto Arthur, mirando al chico.

-Kiku Honda era mi nombre humano- dijo el chico, devolviéndole la botella.

-¿Fuiste humano?-

-No lo sé- menciono Kiku, volviendo a sentarse -Supongo que sí, no lo recuerdo-

-¿Fue hace mucho?-

-El tiempo es relativo de dónde vengo, no tengo idea si ha pasado mucho tiempo o poco-

-Pero si no lo recuerdas quiere decir que ha pasado mucho tiempo-

-Un día simplemente desperté siendo un... ángel, como tú lo llamas. Sin recordar nada de si fui humano o no-

-¿Me convertiré en un ángel también?-

-Lo dudo, los únicos encargados de llevar las almas de vuelta al inframundo son aquellos humanos que decidieron ignorar la ley del _de arriba _y darse muerte por si mismos-

-¿Te suicidaste?- los ojos de Kiku se abrieron de par en par, para después volver a su eterna expresión de paz interna.

-No lo sé- una vez más reino el silencio en la habitación.

-¿Es dolorosa? Me refiero a la muerte- pregunto Arthur -¿La mía será dolorosa?-

-No me es permitido decírtelo, pero sí puedo decir que será rápido y no será doloroso-

-Eso es bueno ¿Un disparo? ¿Me atropellaran? ¿Comí algo en mal estado?- con su última pregunta inicio a reír, haciendo evidente un ligero estado de ebriedad.

-No me es permitido decirlo- Arthur bufo, dando un sorbo más largo a la botella. Para después contemplar fijamente al pelinegro.

-Eres hermoso ¿lo sabias?- Kiku no mostro ninguna emoción ante ese cumplido, aun observando con curiosidad al rubio. Se quedó en silencio, notando como el otro se levantaba de su asiento y tomaba su rostro, juntando sus labios por unos instantes. Sin embargo el "ángel" no se inmuto, se quedó inmóvil ante la acción. Arthur se separó, acercándose al oído del otro. -Acuéstate conmigo-

-Dudo que satisfagas tus deseos con alguien como yo- dijo de manera inexpresiva, mostrando una calma desquiciante.

-No me importa, eres hermoso... si voy a morir, al menos cúmpleme ese último deseo-

-No soy un tipo de genio de una lámpara Kirkland- el escuchar su propio nombre salir de esos labios logro un estremecimiento en el vientre del inglés, que solo provocaba que su excitación ante aquel ser aumentara. Pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe y Peter entro con sus maletas.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto sonriente. Arthur rio con ternura y camino hacia su hermanito, revolviendo los cabellos del menor y saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Qué no te enseñe a tocar antes de entrar?- reclamo, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Tú haces lo mismo, no puedes regañarme- Peter siguió a su hermano por el pasillo y Kiku a su igual los seguía de cerca, en silencio. Contemplando las reacciones de ambos hermanos.

-Eres tan molesto Peter, espero Tino pueda soportarte- Peter bufo y le lanzo una patada a su hermano mayor, la cual esquivo de manera magistral.

-Claro que puede soportarme, es más paciente y menos amargado que tu-

-Calla pequeño monstruo y sube al auto-

Lo próximo pasó rápido. En casa de Tino el finlandés los recibió, y el pequeño al verlo corrió a abrazarlo sin dudar. Tino no pregunto nada, pero le lanzo una mirada cargada de significados ocultos al entendimiento del japonés, que solo Arthur pudo responder con una sonrisa un tanto apenada, despidiéndose del pequeño y dándose la vuelta.

De ahí se fue a casa del austriaco, que lo esperaba con los papeles listos y una taza de café. Kiku pudo notar la curiosidad en el rostro del castaño, pero tampoco hizo preguntas. Quizás sabían que aunque insistieran el británico no les daría una respuesta coherente. El trámite fue rápido, firmo los papeles sin mirarlos, tenía confianza plena en el austriaco, tanto que le pidió que él se hiciera cargo de guardar los papeles.

Después de eso volvió a su hogar, en silencio. Kiku estaba junto a él, mirando por la ventana y de vez en cuando dirigiendo su mirada al rubio. Una vez de vuelta en su hogar Arthur se encerró en su habitación. Con pasos metódicos se quitó los zapatos, se aflojo la corbata y desabrocho los primeros dos botones de su camisa. Para después dejarse caer en la cama y cubrirse los ojos con un brazo. Se sentía extremadamente cansado, fatigado, derrotado. Lo único que quería era un buen sueño. Y entonces sintió esa gélida mirada sobre él.

-¿Sigues aquí?- pregunto, sin mirar a aquel ser, el cual sabía que se encontraba sentado en el sillón de la esquina más oscura de la habitación. -Pareces un acosador observándome de esa manera-

-Es mi deber- respondió el otro con sequedad. Arthur rio con amargura, dándose la vuelta y contemplando al chico.

-Mi propuesta sigue en pie-

-Me rehusó- sentencio el otro, mostrando un poco de enojo, distinto a la monotonía que solía emplear en todas sus frases.

-Eres aburrido- musito Arthur en un berrinche, aun contemplando al pelinegro. Kiku contemplaba al rubio, entonces una ligera sonrisa, o eso le pareció al inglés, apareció en sus labios.

-Y usted es un humano bastante interesante- Arthur sonrió de manera engreída.

-¿Quieres saber más de mí?- no espero respuesta, al instante se puso a hablar -¿Vez la fotografía de ahí?- señalo un buro cerca de Kiku, donde había una foto con una chica de unos 16 años, de cabello rubio y grandes ojos verdes. -Ella es mi prometida, Lily... Su hermano Vash sigue en desacuerdo con nuestra boda, creo que mi muerte le alegrara- rio para sí y Kiku contemplo la fotografía.

-Es bonita- musito -¿La quiere?- Arthur se encogió de hombros.

-Ni siquiera la conozco, nuestros padres nos comprometieron cuando tenía unos 6 años... solo tengo unas cuantas fotografías de ella pero nunca la he visto en persona, creo que están esperando a que llegue a la mayoría de edad para casarla conmigo- Kiku contemplo la fotografía por unos segundos.

-¿No es muy pequeña?-

-Este año cumple los 18, yo tengo 24, no es mucha la diferencia de edad. Además nuestros padres solo se fijaban en la estabilidad económica, no les interesaba demasiado si nos gustábamos o no- Hubo un silencio después de eso, en los que Kiku se limitaba a mirar la fotografía de aquella chica.

-Mis padres murieron hace 3 años, yo estaba estudiando leyes pero tuve que dejarlo y encargarme de las empresas de mi padre. Nunca tuve tiempo de conocer chicas, aunque lo había acordado con mi prometida por medio de cartas, ambos saldríamos con distintas personas, disfrutaríamos, antes de casarnos... Aunque, la vida de empresario es complicada, no te da mucho tiempo para hacer lo que quieras- hubo otro silencio, el pelinegro no dejaba de mirar la fotografía. -¿Enserio no recuerdas nada de tu pasado?-

-Nada- respondió en un hilo de voz el otro. -Pero recuerdo a la perfección las vidas de las personas que he tenido que llevar al otro lado- ambos se quedaron en silencio, mientras Kiku volvía a su asiento, recargando su cabeza en el sofá y cerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué tipo de personas has conocido?- pregunto con curiosidad el inglés.

-Ancianos, Burgueses, Mujeres hermosas... niños...- musito Kiku, aun con los ojos cerrados -Ninguno suele aceptar la muerte así como así, quizás los ancianos... que se lo esperaban, pero... es más doloroso cuando se trata de un niño- ¿Aquel hermoso ángel inexpresivo estaba hablando de emociones? Arthur estaba más que fascinado, no podía evitar contemplar ese rostro que aunque parecía en paz podía notarse un leve deje de tristeza.

-¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo explicas a esos niños que morirán?- pregunto Arthur. Kiku abrió los ojos le dedico una larga mirada, para después suspirar y desviarla.

-Solo les digo que los llevare a un lugar mejor...- musito. Arthur suspiro, cerrando los ojos y mirando el techo, se sentía cansado, ese había sido un día muy largo. Y solo le quedaban dos. Debía de disfrutarlos de una manera u otra. Y estaba decidido a disfrutarlos con aquel ángel.

-¿Velaras mis sueños?- pregunto de manera coqueta, el otro no respondió y Arthur simplemente rio, abandonándose ante los brazos de Morfeo.

La mañana siguiente el ojiesmeralada se la paso de un lado a otro. Como si de un día común se tratara y no hubiera recibido la noticia de su muerte prematura. No fue a la empresa pero recibía constantemente llamadas telefónicas y el respondía a cada una dando órdenes con seguridad y majestuosidad. Kiku se limitaba a seguirlo por cada rincón de su casa, pues era su deber, y el anglosajón parecía no darse cuenta de su presencia, hasta que llegó la hora de la comida y Arthur se mostró una vez más curioso ante el trabajo del joven dios de la muerte.

-¿Qué es lo que suelen hacer? Las personas a las que has llevado al otro lado ¿Qué hacen en sus últimos días de vida?- miraba con expresión infantil al pelinegro, el cual había concentrado su atención en los innumerables cuadros que adornaban el comedor de la familia Kirkland.

-Unos lloran, se lamentan, caen en depresión... Hay otros... muy pocos, pero ellos se alegran y esperan ansiosos el momento. Muchos se despiden de forma indirecta de sus familiares, intentan arreglar todos los asuntos que tienen en la tierra. He conocido niños que... creyendo que los llevare de viaje hacen sus maletas y se despiden de sus padres de manera alegre...- una vez más se quedó en silencio, era obvio que odiaba recordar cuando tenía que llevarse el alma de los niños y Arthur lo entendió, por eso se apresuró a cambiar de tema.

-¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado?- los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron de par en par, aunque seguían mostrándose vacíos. Su expresión seguía tranquila, pero hubo algo en su mirar, que hizo que Kirkland se diera cuenta de que la mención del amor le causaba tristeza, aunque el mismo ángel no se diera cuenta.

-No- respondió con tranquilidad.

-Y cuando fuiste humano ¿estuviste enamorado?- sus ojos se ensombrecieron y su rostro se inclinó hacia abajo, se quedó en silencio por unos breves segundos, después volvió a contemplar al británico.

-No recuerdo nada de cuando fui humano- repitió, pero hubo algo extraño en su voz que hizo pensar a Arthur que la causa de que Kiku se quitara la vida fue por un viejo amor.

-Aún sigue en pie- hablo el ojiesmeralda con seriedad -Mi propuesta-

-Eres insistente Kirkland- y diciendo esto el pelinegro se puso de pie y se alejó de la habitación, decidiendo atravesar el umbral como si se tratara de un humano, en lugar de traspasar la pared.

-Creí que debías vigilarme en todo momento- grito Arthur divertido.

-Lo estoy haciendo... lo estoy haciendo...- respondió fastidiado el ángel.

La noche de su penúltimo día de vida llego, quizás fuera la última que pudiera descansar con tranquilidad. Y el joven inglés se abandonó a un sueño placentero. El shinigami lo observaba sentado al borde la cama, como una extraña expresión en el rostro. Y moviendo su mano por mero instinto separo un par de mechones que cubrían la frente del ojiesmeralda, extrañado el mismo por su acción separo la mano con rapidez. Pero era demasiado tarde, un recuerdo llego a su mente como si se tratara de un relámpago que acababa de golpear la punta de un árbol.

-Alice…- se escapó de sus labios de manera inconsciente y su mano inicio a recorrer el rostro del anglosajón, acariciando sus pestañas, sus cejas, marcando sus pómulos y su barbilla -…Alice…- repitió en el momento en el que las yemas de sus dedos dibujaron los sonrojado labios del europeo –Alice- coloco ambas manos a los costados del rostro de Arthur, su rostro era la viva imagen de la confusión, pero a la vez el recuerdo de esa dama de cabellos dorados y mirada triste lleno su cuerpo de deseo, agonía, tristeza y confusión. El pelinegro se inclinó sobre su víctima y beso con delicadeza esos tiernos y rosados labios. Un par de ojos esmeralda se abrieron con lentitud y al instante se llenaron de confusión. Pero el inglés no se permitió distracciones, esta sería su última oportunidad de tener tan cerca al pelinegro y no la desaprovecharía. Con una mano rodeo la cintura del de menor estatura y con la otra enredo los cabellos oscuros y atrajo más el rostro del asiático con el suyo. Kiku se quedó paralizado y al instante intento separarse del mayor. Pero Arthur previo su reacción y ya tenía preso el cuerpo del japonés bajo el suyo.

-Déjame tenerte- susurro de manera sensual al oído del pelinegro. Kiku se estremeció al sentir el aliento cálido tan cercano y el sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas cuando sintió la lengua del mayor recorrer su cuello. Kiku tomo los hombros del mayor e intento alejarlo.

-Va contra las reglas- musito, desviando la mirada aun con el rostro sonrojado.

-Al diablo con las reglas- sentencio Arthur, aferrando con mayor fuerza la cadera de Kiku y con un movimiento de cadera haciendo rozar sus miembros, provocando que la excitación de ambos seres fuera en aumento.

-No debo hacerlo- las uñas del pelinegro se clavaron en los hombros del rubio, negándose a mirar su rostro.

-Pero lo deseas- Arthur no se daría por vencido, no ahora que ya no tenía nada que perder. Después de todo moriría dentro de poco.

-¡Basta!- la vulnerabilidad que mostraba el rostro del pelinegro hizo que el rubio se detuvieran en su tarea, ahora entre sus brazos lo único que se encontraba era un ángel herido y tembloroso. Se quedó unos segundos observando la belleza de aquel rostro sonrojado lleno de tristeza y sintió pena de sí mismo al comportarse de una forma tan salvaje y deprimente. Dejo caer su cuerpo con delicadeza sobre el menor, acomodando su rostro en su pecho sin deshacer el abrazo. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, intentando encontrar el pulso en el cuerpo sin vida del dios de la muerte.

-Déjame dormir aquí- susurro y esta vez no hubo replica. La mano del menor comenzó a acariciar el cabello dorado del humano, haciendo que un suspiro se escapara de los labios del que ahora yacía dormido sobre su pecho. Ese humano le recordaba mucho a alguien, alguien que en una época le había importado demasiado. Pero no lograba recordar a quien. ¿Fue alguna de sus víctimas? O ¿Alguien a quien había conocido en su vida humana?

"_**Una vez condenada, un alma no puede ser salvada. A no ser que brindes algo de igual o mayor precio. Como otra mal."**_

_-¿__Darías tu vida por mí?- los ojos esmeralda de la dama brillaron, mientras una risa juguetona se escapada de su pálidos labios._

_-Ahora, mañana y en nuestras reencarnaciones, querida- menciono el joven pelinegro, con una sonrisa triste en los labios. La chica volvió a reír. Abrazando por la espalda al mayor y cubriendo su rostro con una cortina de cabellos dorados, ocultando sus peculiares cejas._

_-Pronto moriré Kiku…- susurro, sin dejar de sonreír -¿Me buscaras en nuestras próximas vidas?-_

_-El hilo rojo del destino nos une. Aunque no te busque, tarde o temprano llegare a ti, mi amada Alice- _

-Hoy moriré- musito Arthur, miraba por el gran ventanal de su oficina hacia el jardín. El día era soleado y un par de aves volaban libres sobre el cielo azul. Kiku no dijo palabra alguna, llevaba desde la noche pasada en un voto de silencio y eso comenzaba a desesperar al rubio. –Siempre quise saber que se sentía ser un ave… volar libre por el cielo, sin ninguna cadena que me atase a esta ciudad, viajar a donde quisiera, cuando quisiera-

-Pues inténtalo- la ventana se abrió de golpe y una ventisca irrumpió en la habitación, haciendo que Arthur cerrara los ojos, pero al instante sintió como una mano le empujaba y al instante caía de picada del tercer piso de su mansión.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que salió de su boca, sin lograr asimilar que su cuerpo se aproximaba peligrosamente a la fría superficie de cemento. Sintió como algo rodeaba su cintura y al instante un par de alas negras se extendían a sus costados. Entonces comenzó a elevarse, viendo cada vez más alejado el piso. La mente de Arthur no lograba asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando. Era cierto, estaba volando, podía ver como las casas de su vecindario se hacían cada vez más y más pequeñas. Pero estaba siendo ayudado por algo. Giro un poco el rostro y noto como era Kiku quien lo llevaba, como un par de hermosas alas habían nacido de su espalda, y aunque no eran blancas como tradicionalmente se mostraban a los ángeles, eran de un negro hermoso, con extraños brillos al sol que le hacían parecer una noche estrellada. Una gran sonrisa ilumino su rostro, volteo al frente mientras el viento revolvía su cabello como caricias, jamás había sentido tanta libertad.

-Gracias- susurro.

Y Kiku se dio cuenta.

Alice.

Daré mi vida por ti. Ahora, mañana y en nuestras próximas reencarnaciones.

Las alas del dios de la muerte se rompieron, convirtiéndose en finísimos cristales. Y ambos cayeron de picada. Arthur fue el primero en reaccionar, tomo a Kiku y lo abrazo con fuerza, intentando protegerle con su cuerpo de la caída. Kiku tenía la mirada perdida y respiraba entrecortadamente, aferrando sus manos a la camisa del mayor. Su cuerpo temblaba y su rostro se había vuelto más pálido de lo normal. Y Arthur cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe que nunca llego. Sus cuerpos tocaron el piso con una lentitud y delicadeza envidiable, como si se trataran de una ligera pluma la cual se había desprendido del ala de un ave.

-Kiku, Kiku- le llamo Arthur, abriendo los ojos y agitando levemente el cuerpo del pelinegro. Unas extrañas ojeras adornaban su rostro y la delgadez era más que evidente, marcando sus pómulos, dedos y costillas.

-Mi Arthur… mi Alice…- susurro acariciando la mejilla del rubio con un infinito amor.

-Kiku ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas así? Responde ¿por qué estás tan débil?-

-Él decidió dar su alma en lugar de la tuya- respondió un hombre cubierto de pies a cabeza por una capucha blanca, sin darse cuenta unos diez hombres los habían rodeado y todos estaban cubiertos por la mista túnica blanca.

-Pero ¿de qué hablan? ¿Kiku va a morir? ¿Por qué?- la desesperación en la voz del británico era evidente.-Yo era quien debía morir-

-Ya no- respondió otra voz, pero esta era femenina.

-Tranquilo- musito Kiku con debilidad –Prometí que daría mi vida por ti, así fue en otra vida, así será en esta- Arthur contemplo a Kiku mientras sus ojos se ponían llorosos.

-No te mueras- susurro y varias lagrimas se escaparon de sus mejillas –Quédate conmigo- Kiku rio con suavidad.

-No, tú debes seguir viviendo tu vida, haz feliz a tu prometida, ten hijos y viaja por el mundo como siempre lo quisiste, cuida a tu hermanito y a tus amigos… Nosotros nos veremos en nuestra próxima vida-

-¿Lo prometes?- pregunto el inglés tomando con fuerza el cuerpo del pelinegro.

-El hilo rojo del destino nos une. Aunque no te busque, tarde o temprano llegare a ti, mi amada Arthur-

* * *

><p>Y ahora se preguntan qué diablos hace la Junjou aquí, ya sé que me odian y no debería volver después de dejar muchísimos fics sin actualización pero espero se alegren de saber que volví de la tumba a reclamar el lugar que por derecho me pertenece (¿?) En fin, excusas excusas, bueno bueno la universidad es más complicada de lo que creí y sumado a mi depresión tuve un horrendo, brutal y desquiciante bloqueo, pero después de eso apareció el D18 y fui feliz, aunque traicione el fandom de Hetalia por el de KHR ;w; ahora arrepentida vuelvo a pedir que perdonen a esta loca escritora coreana esperando me dejen un lugar en sus corazoncitos sádicos.<p>

En fin… hasta el próximo fanfic~~


End file.
